News from the heart
by Hey Missy
Summary: A newsroom is a place where any fact can become a headline. Including those from the heart. OOC (for crying out loud (: ) This is not your usual pairing. If you don't like it, just don't read.
1. Headline 1

**AN: First of all i'd like to apologize to the Newsroom fans since I don't watch this show. - Shame on me! I just had to write something about Mr. Daniels. Also, I am happy to learn the actors have worked together before so it is not that much of an odd couple.**

It is the end of yet another long day – or should he say night? - at ACN and all Will McAvoy wants is going home, sinking in the hot tub with a fine glass of red wine and forget about the pouring rainy world outside.

He walks diligently to his car, dumps his briefcase on the passenger seat, starts the engine and leaves the studio grounds. Just as he turns the corner a small figure sitting at an empty bus stop catches his attention. It is Maggie.

He ponders for a minute. He could just plain ignore her and act like he didn't see her at all or he could stop and offer a ride. He knows what this will mean, small talking is not his most valuable quality. For a split second he is about to hit the accelerator pedal but he presses the window button instead. "Maggie!" He shouts.

The young blonde looks at the distinguished Mercedes in front of her, it takes her a quick second to recognize the driver. "Will" She waves hopping to the door, the fact that she has no umbrella does not help. "Where you going? Need a ride?" He offers nonchalantly. She sighs. If all that Mac told her about him is true she should never even think of it but now is no time to be shallow. She needs to get home, it is raining and Don will be working over night. "I am going North, I don't want to give you extra trouble though" She appologizes while closing the door. "You won't" He lies as the window goes up and he button locks the door.

As he predicted she starts a random chat at the same time she slips off her dripping coat. He tries not to bother about the fact the leather seat is getting wet. He sets the GPS accordingly to her instructions so they don't waste time while he searches for her street.

_She is so young _is a thought that ends up winding his mind as much as he doesn't want to think about it. He thinks of Mac and is curious of what she may have told Maggie about him but of course he does not utter a single word about it. Much to his relief Mac is not even mentioned. She keeps on all apologetic about how her car is in repair and the fact that her boyfriend Don could not take her home and how much a cab would cost. All he does is shake his head as if he's paying attention. That wine will be extra appreciated.

Finally they arrive. She looks out, it is still raining. She puts her coat back on, thanks him and prepares to go out. He looks at her, she seems even smaller and frail. "Wait!" He calls. He turns and fetches something at the back seat. It is a huge umbrella with the ACN logo on it. He turns to open his door. "Oh, so chivalry is not dead after all" She giggles. He cannot help but smirk.

Will opens the door and helps her out under the umbrella, they rush to the building. It 's a small apartment house with no doorman and no elevator. "Well, safe and sound" He states feeling somewhat accomplished. Maggie smiles, she looks at her feet slightly shying away. "Thanks Will. You saved a good deal for me tonight". He nods. "Good night, Maggie. Sleep tight" Just as he turns to leave she calls unexpectadly. "How about some hot chocolate?" He's about to politely decline but something triggers him inside and he decides to accept.


	2. Headline 2

**A/N: Wow! I was pleasently surprised with all the input. I honestly did not see it coming. I wholeheartedly thank all that took their precious time yet I respectfully ask those who do not agree with the storyline to not read. I am not retreating. Thanks once again .**

She offers to hang his coat just before disappearing into her apartment. He takes a look around the place. Not the _shabbychic -_ a term he learned with Mac - decoration he imagined. Everything is neat, clean and tidy. Her bookshelves seem interesting. It is a pleasant surprise, to tell the truth. He was expecting Dan Brown or maybe even J.K. Rowling but she has a taste in Jack Kerouac. One of his favorites.

"I see you found my _library_" The girl mocks. She is back wearing a large hoodie and even larger sweatpants. Her hair is tied up in a loose bun. She looks even younger than before.

Maggie places two fuming hot mugs on the coffee table. They sit down and start to discuss Kerouac. _Just a kid_ He thinks to himself as soon as he finishes the hot chocolate. He stands up motioning he is leaving but the truth is he wishes he could stay and continue their discussion of American Literature in bed while he kisses each inch of her milky skin. _Too young for you..._

She walks him to the door helping him out with his coat. He does not look like the fearful McAvoy she is used to, more like a new friend called Will. "Thank you Maggie, see you tomorrow". She smiles. "Bye Will". She leans in, it happens fast and naturally. They kiss. Softly, tenderly. Right on the lips. It could have stopped there but she wraps her arms around his neck, hanging on the tip of her toes. _So tall and handsome. _His hands reach for her waist. _So young, warm and beautiful. _He pulls her closer as they kiss away. It is obvious now that Mac never told her how passionate he could really be. She wants more. And so does he.

A loud sound fills the room. They jump apart as she runs to answer her blaring cell phone. "Oh, hey Don. Yes, I'm home now, everything is fine. Sorry I didn't call, I thought you were busy. Chinese for lunch? I'd love to". He leaves in silence. Of course he could come back and ravish her to bed but facing rape charges at his age is just not appealing. The hot tub and red wine will have to do.

It has been two whole days. He _is_ the master of ignoring people, hardly acknowledging her to the point she has to go all the way to his office, knocking carefully on the door. "It is open!" He yells while checking _his_ blog and trying to decipher where does Neal's creativity come from. He types down notes on his Ipad, sure to teach that nubil how things are done in network. "Will, is...is everything okay?" He looks up, it is her. He doesn't want to face it, face her. He wants to forget, those lips, the sweetness, Jack Kerouac, the things he could do to that tender body...He takes a deep breath. "Listen girl," His voice is low and emotionless,"I know we did something that shouldn't have happened that night. It was a stupid moment of insanity and certainly won't happen again, now please leave, I have work to do and I am sure you have too, and if you don't just ask Mac. Now if you can please leave me alone." She steps back in awe, the last time someone was this harsh to her was probably in junior high, making her feel bad all over again. "Stupid moment?" She babbles. He inhales tiredly. "Just leave". She bites her lower lip while walking to the door. He waits until the door is closed. _Stop thinking. _Damn that milky skin.


	3. Headline 3

**A/N: there are a lot of beautiful, very well-written and happy stories concerning Will/Mac (Willac?) on this fandom. Mine is just not one of them. final notice: i am not backing off.**

Mac, Don and Jim leave to Alaska preparing things for a special edition of News Night that will take place the very next week. Maggie ends up in charge of taking care of last minute issues with Will while he doesn't travel thus meaning extra time alone with him and his grouchiness. She wants to call in sick because this is what she feels like, sick to the core, but she knows Mac would be disappointed in her so she puts on a brave face, a bright dress and her best I Don't Care About You Either impersonation and enters his office like the professional Associate Producer she wants him, and everyone else, to think she is.

Charlie is there and greets her placing a soft, paternal kiss on her cheek. "Don't let this geezer keep you up too late." He mocks just before leaving the room. She smiles, secretely wishing he could stay and make things lighter. If only he knew about all the drama she went through the last week. Having to disguise her feelings to Don, smile around like everything is okay when truly it is not, just way too much for a young heart like hers.

She sits in front of him, whips out her Ipad and starts typing in a few notes. He acts very professionally, an attitude that certainly helps both get along. Will starts a Skype meeting with Mac, she greets Maggie and tells her Don said hi and sent her a kiss while he is busy with Jim setting a few things in the next room. Maggie thanks her, Will acts like he did not hear the two women exchange amenities and they go on with work.

The meeting finally ends meaning work is done for the day. Will shuts the connection down and Maggie keeps her Ipad intending to leave. She stands up and turns away, babbling goodnight before heading to the door. He holds her arm unexpectedly. "I am sorry, Maggie." She looks back at him, stunned. "I- -I need to go home." She states. "Maggie, please, I know, I was a major jerk. I should have never said those things. I am sorry for that. Can we just - - can we just go back to _normal_?"

_Define normal _is what she wishes she could say but she just keeps quiet. Less than two weeks ago they were kissing in her apartment and now they hardly acknowledge each other, although he does sound sorry. "I don't know what to say, Will." She confesses. "Just tell me we are fine". He tries.

The voice in her head says they can never be fine again after tasting his lips and dreaming of him every single night, even when she is with Don, but she ignores it for good. "We're fine,Will. Now, can you please excuse me? I need to go home already." He checks the time on his wrist watch. It is ten past eleven. "Would you like to have dinner?" He offers politely. She declines and leaves abruptly. He dines alone.


	4. Headline 4

It is the night before he leaves to Alaska. Maggie helps him finish his checklist and make sure no item is left behind. Will thanks her as soon as the endless list ends. Who would guess a business trip would involve so much trouble. "It's my job." She dully replies.

He orders hot chocolate and immediatly regrets his choice. The last thing he wants is to evoke misleading thoughts. She does not seem to care though. They sip on the hot beverage in silence. She stands up to say goodnight, offering a good trip handshake, very distant, very polished. He holds her hand and they find themselves not wanting to let go. They stare into each others eyes, again the magic is done. They kiss. It must be the hot chocolate.

Maggie tries to convince herself it is a good thing he is away for a week. Not having a chance to be close means things will cool down and she can finally put her mind in place but she is wrong. She finds herself missing him, wanting him. Dating someone at work is just not a good idea, Don taught her that and now she is going for worse, longing for something that is not even reasonable.

They are back. Mac brings Maggie a beautiful scarf, Don brings her a snow globe and Jim brings her a post card, the same he brings everyone. Will ignores her all day long and she wants to hate him for that but she can't.

Charlie calls for a last minute meeting. They all sit there listening to what he has to say about audience measurements and how much the rates increased while they broadcasted from Alaska. Will comments briefly on his experience and soon after they go back to their tasks. Maggie is grinding her teeth in anger, not once did he look at her. She really does hate him now. So much for a week of longing.

Don invites her to dinner. She wants to go home but ends up going out with him anyway. It cannot hurt getting distracted for a while. The evening is a true disaster. Don is all cuddles and kisses, she wants to run and hide. When it is late enough to go home he offers to stay the night, she complains about a migraine. At this point she is not faking it.


	5. Headline 5

Will McAvoy is one accomplished man. He is slowly, yet steadily, getting back on top of his game and, sure enough, proud of it. Charlie has complimented him on the increasing rates and he finally is blending in with his new work team. Everything should be fine. But it is not.

His relationship area is a turmoil disaster and while he does not act on it he does think of all it could be once in a while. He has no problem finding a date, his biggest problem is keeping them. His mind insists on reeling back to that fatal day, the day Mac left for good – in her own words. For him it was the end too, the end of an era, a time in space that would never come back, things would never be the same again.

Until now.

This Maggie girl gives him _feelings_. Feelings he does not want to have. Feelings he had when he first met Mac. He knows now where they lead to. Once was enough for him. He promised his sorry self to never go through it again and he has done his very best to keep the promise.

But then the girl with the heart shaped face walks into his path like she has no other purpose in life than ruin his will. He cannot accept this, he will not. She can't have the best of him, he has decided.

Unfortunately sending her away is not an option. Mac hired her and loves the girl. He could ask Charlie to _insert_ her somewhere else. The folks at TMI could make good use of her since she is all cute and talkative. Yet he would need a good reason to ask Charlie that and he has none.

His other choice is to ignore her as much as he can. Even though he hates himself for doing so it is the best he could come up with.

He has played his game brilliantly until the night Mac caught the flu. While Charlie took her home, Maggie stayed and finished Mac's work. In Will's office. Alone with him.

As soon as it is done she keeps her stuff in her bag and heads to the door, yet she stops and looks back, he is standing by his desk, staring. She turns, drops her bag and runs to him. They kiss passionately and end up on his couch. Half naked. His game is over. She won.


	6. Headline 6

**A/N: the one thing i hate about f f net's anon review feature is not being able to respond. if someone is taking their time the least i can do is send a thank you note. i hate it even more to come back to this but here goes. about the writing: yes, i do have poor writing skills and that will not change soon; i have a hectic, stressful job, writing is my haven, i do it for fun, not to win a Pulitzer, i have tried betas before but i did not like the experience for several reasons so i quit. to those addressing me about the OOC, it is true i do not watch this show yet i did READ about it and this is what i perceived most. in fact, some elements of what was published were blended into my story. i chose this pairing bc i like mr. daniels' work, i think ms. pill (L-O-V-E the name! lol) is too cute to not write about her and i thought they could be a good match for a story. heck, it is called fan FICTION for all i know. and last but not least, i am not holding people here at gunpoint, if you do not like, just don't read. why bother?**

**Kate, you are TOO cute :)**

It has been almost a month of furtive encounters, stolen kisses and lies. Way too many in her opinion. "We could go somewhere, for the weekend." He suggests while softly caressing her hair. "Where?" She questions all curious. "I know a place, very quiet, very secluded. We could stay for the weekend. Two whole days, just the two of us, and maybe a grizzly bear if you don't mind..."

Maggie looks back at him, unfortunately he's not kidding allthough slightly beaming.

For a man in his position it is easy to get away with just about anything. For her, not so much. She still has a boyfriend to begin with, then she has a boss who cares and finally some nosy co-workers who will ask about her weekend. It takes a while but by Thursday she finally comes up with the perfect plan. First she calls her sister Mollie and invites herself for the weekend since they haven't met in ages, then she tells Don about it who wants to invite himself too but she calls him off by explaining it's a girls only reunion. On Saturday morning she leaves, conveniently forgetting her cell phone at home. She then drives to Will's house, leaves her car there and they both departure for the weekend in his SUV. They stop at a gas station in the middle of nowhere so Maggie can call her sister and warn her she won't be going since she is experiencing some problems with her car engine. Mollie offers to send her husband to help but Maggie assures her she will be fine and re-schedules the encounter for some other given day.

Will was not exaggerating when he said the place was secluded. It is a cabin in the woods, surrounded by green all around. She won't be surprised if a bear actually shows up. A shiver crosses her spine while thinking of it.

Soon enough though, everything is forgotten. They spend the weekend making love, eating, reading Jack Kerouac to each other and making more love in front of the fireplace. They sleep, wake up and start all over again. Time is a word unknown in that part of the world.

Finally it is time to go back to civilization. She does not want to. He does not want to. But they have to. Will drives back in silence, each one of them lost in their own thoughts. He fights the urge to make a U-turn and stay a few more hours. At four she is home again.

Don, of course, has called her a few times. She does not want to bother. Not now, not after the amazing time she spent with Will. But she knows what will happen if she ignores him, things will grow to a proportion she doesn't want to even imagine. Maggie texts Will informing him she has arrived well. She waits for his answer, something by the lines he is missing her already, she smiles and tries not to read too much into it. Officially they are not even official. Yet. She delets the messages just to be safe and calls Don.

"Where the heck were you? Why didn't you answer your phone? What is wrong with you? I'll be there in a few. Do you want pizza or chinese?"

She sighs while sinking into the bathtub.


	7. Headline 7

**A/N (yet again): i had a few changes – unwillingly - added to the summary, can we please move on now ? And to those still wondering i can assure you this is not about j.d./a.p. (i happen to like the _idea _of their characters in the show). One last note: out of respect to those following the story – yes, there are a few out there :) - i will not put it down. **

Mac and Maggie are having lunch before they go back to ANC. "Why did you and Will break up, if you don't mind me asking?" Maggie asks, trying her best to sound as casual as possible. She knows Will would never answer this, Mac seems more open.

Mac takes a sip from her wine. "We met in college. We were in a few groups. Oftenly debating about the wildest things you could imagine. We once discussed over the fact the cafeteria was serving more coffee with sweetener instead of sugar. Yes, those were the days." Maggie smiles.

"We ended up dating for a while, we even managed to live together in the campus. I went back to England after college, stayed there for a while. Maybe a couple of years. We met again when I came back. Started all over again until - -" She stops abruptly. "Until what?" Maggie asks anxiously. "I had a great job proposal back in London. I think Will never forgave me." Mac ends vaguely. Maggie's phone goes off bringing her out of her cloud of expectation. She views the message. Will is questioning her whereabouts. Maggie answers immediatly, explaining she 's at lunch and promising to be around in a few. She avoids mentioning Mac.

ANC is informed about the new sex scandal. Mac wants Will to comment on it. He is not happy to, in his words, lower his standards and comment about some senator's mistress and how she may ruin his political career. Gossip is one of the subjects that most fazes him off in a long list of things he truly despises. Mac is not happy about the way he handles the news. Which builds up to one heated discussion about what should be done. "You're the anchor, Will. You're supposed to discuss it!" She growls. "I'm not discussing where a grown man sticks his stick in." Will retorts, not minding the pun. Mac rolls her eyes, almost involuntarely. "I'm calling Charlie." She announces, walking away. "Whatever." Will turns around and meets the entire studio staring at him. "The show is over. You can all go back to work now." He ironizes.

Will and Maggie are in his office, kissing, when his phone rings. He stands up and answers it reluctantly. "Yes, Charlie, I know, Charlie, in a blink, Charlie." He turns to Maggie. "Charlie wants to see me. I'm sorry. Can we meet after work?" She smiles. "Don't be late!"

"...so Mr. Senator here's hoping you care about your country as much as you care about your lady friend. This is Will McAvoy at News Night also hoping you all have a good one." As the broadcasting ends a very smug Mac walks back to her desk. Will checks his e-mails and refuses to look at her. Maggie observes both and tries to understand how they actually lived together.

Maggie is in the only place she really feels safe and secure. His arms. Yet after witnessing so much brawling she has reached her quota for the day. She feels like she's always interrupting something, like she does not belong there. Mac does. Risking to be sent away she looks up at him. "What happened between you two?" He breaths. His eyes wander. "Do I really- -" She hurries to respond. "It is ok, we- - I'm fine, you don't need to tell me anything." Maggie goes back to cuddling in his arms. She hates herself for disturbing their peace. It is obvious now he is not content. The silence finally falls back. Until he starts again. "We were together in college for most of the years. Then she decided to visit her parents, stayed in the UK for a while. When I learned she was coming back I offered to help her find a job. I was living in California at the time. She accepted the help. No strings attached. Well, one thing led to another. We started dating again. After four years I thought she was the one. I bought her a ring. I even had it custom made. Invited her to dinner and proposed. She asked me to give her some time to think. I was upset but...Not much I could do. An hour later she called me and informed she was moving to London, the very next day. She had a great job offer and hardly could ignore it." He pauses. "We never met again until...until Charlie invited her back. The rest is history." He ends swiftly. Maggie does not dare to comment.


	8. Headline 8

Don is more than happy when Maggie – finally! – invites him over to her place. After going MIA for and entire weekend and then coming back claiming she was on her period and couldn't see him it is only fair he gets a free pass to her house again. It sounds really good. Maybe too good. As soon as he arrives, bringing wine and flowers, he finds Mollie there, sitting on the couch where he planned to make out real soon. "Hi Don. Maggie is waiting for you in her room." Mollie announces. "Hi Mollie." He greets back not the least enthusiastic. He walks to her room, a place he knows _oh_ so well. She is there. Sitting on her bed, static. "Maggie!" He calls all cheerful, making sure she notices the gifts.

She looks back at him. She is not smiling. In fact, she has a sad, worried look. He does not like what he sees but plays along because this is what he has learned all those years on TV. The show must go on. "Dear...It's been a while..." She inhales deeply as he sits by her side, she can feel the bed dip. "Don, I- - I don't know how I can - - I'm sorry, I'm breaking up with you."

The silence in the room is deafening. Then it explodes. "You wha- - Maggie, what's wrong? What is going on here for Pete's sake!" He kneels in front of her, demanding her to look back at him. He sees the tears, it is like he is the one breaking up with her.

"Don, Don...I am so sorry. This is...it is not what I wanted but it happened. I have lost all my feelings for you. I mean I - - you're a great guy but just not the one for me just as I'm - - oh Don!" She is now covering her face with her hands, he pulls them and makes her look straight at him as much as she doesn't want to. "Maggie, listen, I know we have had some rough times but we, we can work it, we can...try something, we can do..." His voice is really desperate, she feels the pain. It hurts to see him bad. "Please leave." She sobs.

He stands up. She does not have the heart to look at him, she is afraid of what she might see. "Who the fuck is it?" He yells. "Come on, tell me!" His voice pitches even louder. Maggie covers her face. She hasn't the slightest idea of what to answer.

This is when Mollie shows up. "Don, I think you should leave now. Please." He looks at the door. "You're in it too, right? Great setup!" He claps at the two of them. "Brilliant act. Bitches!" Mollie folds her arms, she is this close to call 911. He huffs and finally walks out the door. "You can keep the wine. Shove it!" He finishes banging the front door. Mollie locks it and runs to Maggie's room.

She is weeping. Her older sister sits by her side and cherishes her until the girl's frail body stops shaking. "Lord, I - - I didn't mean it this way. He doesn't deserve this, I am such a - - I hate myself!" Mollie rubs her back soothingly. "Oh dear, relationships come and go. You just don't like him anymore. And after what I saw today I cannot blame you." Maggie sighs deeply. "Mollie, I lied. All this time, it has just been this, lies. I lied to him, I lied to you, I'm worth nothing!" Her sister looks at her, intrigued. "What do you mean?" Mollie asks carefully.

"Don is right. There is someone. We've been seeing each other for a while now. Maybe two months. It is crazy I know, but I just can't get enough of it. Of him. It's like I'm addicted. I - - It's Will." She breathes.

Mollie rises her eyebrows. "You mean, that Will?" She looks at her sister, still trying to dig in the news. "Yes Mol, Will McAvoy. Please don't judge me, I don't - - I don't think I can have it right now."

Maggie understands her sister's silence as a hint to go on. "We weren't planning it, it just...happened. And it has been really mad and wonderful. Remember that weekend I couldn't make it to your house because my car broke? Well, I was with him. I just needed an alibi in case someone called you. I'm sorry Mollie."

Her sister looks back at her. "It's all good, dear but - - I thought he was dating or something." Maggie sighs, looking into the distance. "He did have a long term girlfriend but they are over now. He also had some occasional one-nighters but not now. At least not that I know of."

"Maggie." The woman stops, takes a deep breath and then starts again. "Maggie, dear, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Maggie looks down, thinks before finally answering. "No!"

The room is quiet for a while and then it is broken by the two laughing insanely loud.


	9. Headline 9

The first thing Maggie perceives as she parks at ANC is that Don's blue Corvette is already there, meaning he has arrived earlier and probably is lurking at her somewhere. Or maybe he forgot about her and does not care about her presence anymore.

She is wrong. As soon as she places her bag on her desk she catches him staring at her from his desk. It is scary. She heads to the restroom, suddenly needing some time alone.

Maggie splashes cold water on her face as she observes her own reflection in the mirror. She looks ghostly. "You need some makeup, Maggie." She murmurs to herself.

She stops motionless though, as soon as she steps back into the office. Don has opened her bag and is holding her cell phone. "Honestly Mag, of all the damn men in the world, it had to be him?"

She opens her mouth, trying to utter a word, any word, but not a sound comes out. Completely speechless, she proceeds to do the only thing she can think of. Maggie grabs her bag and runs.

"Maggie!" Will calls as he sees her running away but it is useless. She has already reached the exit and is far from their sight. He walks right up to Don. "Asshole!" he growls, angrily snatching the phone from his hands. Don looks at him in disbelief. "Asshole? Me? You've been fucking _my_ girlfriend in your office all this time! Who's the asshole now?" Mac hears them and covers her mouth in shock.

Will is about to punch Don just as Charlie calls him. "McAvoy, in my room, now!" The senior looks back at Don. "As for you, young man, we will confabulate later," he warns, closing the door behind Will.

Will looks at the device in his hands. He hates the fact that he cannot call Maggie and he hates himself even more for not being able to hold her back. She is gone now and only God knows where. "I have lived enough to have witnessed more things than you can ever imagine, Will, therefore I am sure you must have a good explanation to what just happened out there." Will looks back at him. "I don't."

Now that she has managed to leave the ANC grounds she feels slightly relieved. She wants to call Will and tell him everything that is going on. How she broke up with Don and why she wanted to tell him in person instead of calling him right away, and how Don got hold of her phone, probably read all those juicy little text messages they have been exchanging, and why she didn't delete it from her phone because she enjoyed rereading them before bed. She also wants him to hold her in his loving arms and forget all that happened in the newsroom moments ago. Yet, all of this will have to wait because just as she drives away she realizes she did not fasten the seatbelt. The truck crossing her path does not realize it either...

Will sits in his office still holding her phone and still deciding if he should call Mollie. Mac storms in. "Are you out of your mind? She's even younger than the cheerleader!" He looks back at her, not a single emotion showing from his steely eyes. "What makes you think I care about your opinion?" She leaves as fast as she came in.

Mac is back twenty minutes later. He is ready to snap another answer but stops instantly. She looks pale and worried. "The police just called Charlie. They found Maggie fifteen miles from here. She's in the hospital, Will. It is critical."


	10. Headline 10

**A/N: so here we are, the last chapter (hooray! lol) – or should i say headline? to those who followed through, thank you so much, to those who did not like my story for any given reason, i am sorry. all in all it was a great, fulfilling experience. we learn something new every day...**

**p.s. to the 'foreigners' reading this, i don't care if you hate my story or want me (or maggie ftm :P ) dead but please, PLEASE review in english. it is getting irksome already :)**

It is probably the saddest month at the ANC. Don, of course, is remorseful but no one seems to acknowledge since he was transfered to TMI by Charlie. Things are just not the same without Maggie there. They try their best to keep on though.

Will visits her every single day. He holds her hand and talks to her, it does not matter that she's in coma and cannot answer. Sometimes Mollie leaves the room and they stay alone for a while. This is when he places soft kisses on her discolored lips. He calls her his Sleeping Beauty and smiles. A sad smile, however full of hope that she will wake up and beam back.

On Saturdays the visiting hours are extended meaning he can stay longer. He brings her flowers, not caring that she can't see them, he likes to think she can smell the perfume. Will also brings books. He reads Jack Kerouac while Mollie files her sister's nails. After an entire hour of reading he excuses himself and goes to the hospital's cafeteria, he comes back bringing coffee, some donuts and candy for Mollie. Mac has arrived. He greets her politely and sits back at his seat beside the bed. "You have done a great job, Mollie, she looks lovely." Mac compliments. Mollie thanks her while sipping on her coffee and then they all fall silent. Mac takes it as a hint. She puts on her coat, hugs Mollie and waves at Will before leaving. He keeps in silence, afraid he may disturb Maggie's peace.

Charlie calls Will at the hospital while he is still at one of his many visits and informs he has to leave to France and cover the country's elections from Paris. He leaves reluctantly. For the first time in his life he hates his job.

Two weeks later he is back. Will takes a taxicab and heads to the hospital. He meets Mollie at the corridor, "Hi Mollie! I brought you these." He hands her a box of french macarons. "I hope you have two boxes there." He looks beyond. Maggie is standing at the door. She is in her nightgown, looks very pale but still beautiful, just like Sleeping Beauty, he thinks. Will runs to her and takes her in his arms. "What- - When did this happen?" he asks, kissing her all over her face. "Stop!" she giggles, all ticklish, "I woke up a week ago. I asked Mollie not to tell you, I wanted to wait until you were back..."

Mollie leaves them alone and goes to the cafeteria in order to call her husband and enjoy her macarons, she makes a mental note to leave some for Maggie although she is not sure her sister cares about anything but Will right now.

They go back to her hospital room, carefully closing the door behind. She has lost weight, he can see, but does not mention it. She still has her heart shaped face though and it is where he places more and more kisses. They end up kissing passionately. She wants to go further but they both know it is not the time yet. He can wait. For now, knowing that she is awake and recovering is the best news he has had in a long time.

**Thank you :)**


End file.
